The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for multiplexing video data, audio data and additional data such as subtitles and generating a transport stream for transmission, wherein the video data and audio data may be compressed and encoded according to a MPEG standard or the like.
In digital television broadcasting systems, audio data and video data may be processed for particular applications such as movies or music promotions. More specifically, in such digital television broadcasting systems, data may be processed into data suitable for a so-called surround system, audio data may be processed so as to presented in several languages, or audio data, video data and additional data may be multiplexed so as to generate a transport stream wherein a dialogue may be superimposed in a number of languages, and broadcasted to viewers.